


Bad Example

by Merfilly



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Illnesses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-04
Updated: 2017-09-04
Packaged: 2018-12-24 00:09:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12000810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: There's a virus, there were orders, but someone ignored them... after giving them.





	Bad Example

Jedi didn't get sick and stay there, generally speaking.

But then, most Jedi had never had to fight a galactic-wide war, either.

Anakin Skywalker had made every single man that caught the respiratory virus stand down, and yet, when he started showing all the same signs, he kept going.

It took seeing the fear in Ahsoka's eyes for him to hesitate, to understand that he had pushed past a line. How could he have forgotten that she'd been pretty traumatized by illness, when his Angel had told him how hard Ahsoka had pushed herself during her virus?

"I'm not dying, Snips," he tried to reassure her, but then he was hit with a deep coughing jag, and her eyes only widened, the lekku paling further.

"All due respect, General, sir, you're setting a poor example for the men by ignoring your own edict about resting through this," Rex informed him. "And it's causing brothers to rebel against Kix's orders."

Anakin closed his eyes, as a shiver went through him. Maybe it wouldn't be so bad for him to go get some sleep?

"Skyguy, please?" Ahsoka said softly, and the fear in her voice was too much to bear.

"Alright. I'll go sleep." He looked over at Yularen, opened his mouth to say Ahsoka was in command of the men…

…and the deck got very intimate with him, as the world all spun and he just felt like he couldn't breathe any more. Dimly he heard Ahsoka calling out commands, felt as Rex and one of the others quickly picked him up to carry him to medical.

+++

"You don't ever get to do that to me again, Skyguy," Ahsoka said, even as she helped him drink some water.

"Yeah, well, it's just a cold."

She glared, and he obediently drank.

**Author's Note:**

> prompt: Anakin Skywalker, Working Through the Cold


End file.
